Harry potter and the wizards secret
by KingRider6911
Summary: My first fanfic, enjoy... While Harry is dating Hermione he finds out that the wizarding world has its own secrets like everything else thanks to tonks... ooc


Harry Potter and The Wizards Secret

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in the Griffendor common room with Hermione and Ron talking about Umbridge, although Harry wasn't paying much attention to the conversation because he was staring at Hermione. Harry wasn't staring at her because there was something wrong but because he was in love with her. However, he didn't want to tell her that he was in love with her because they were friends and he didn't want to mess that up. Plus Ron who was Harry's best friend was in love with her and that would just make things even more difficult for their friendship.

Harry found out that Ron was in love with Hermione one night at the borrow when Ron was sleeping. Harry was awake thinking of Hermione when muttered " your so beautiful Hermione and I love you."

"Harry I'm going up to bed are you coming?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts about Hermione and looked up to see Ron next to him. "Sorry what did you say Ron?"

"I asked if you were coming up to bed."

"Um no I'm going to stay down here for a bit longer."

"Suit yourself."

Harry watched as Ron went up to up the stairs and then got up himself and walked over to Hermione, but as he walked he pulled out his wand and cast a mind reading spell so he could read Hermione's mind but he couldn't tell if it had worked so he sat next to her.

"Harry why do you like Cho?... Isn't there anyone else you like? Hermione asked looking into his green eyes.

"I like Cho for different reasons and yes I do like other girls there's actually only three others that I like."

After he said that he heard her voice in his head, _" I wonder if I'm one of those three, Ginny is but shes not even pretty."_

"lets go for a walk."

"Now... But if Filch catches us we are dead now that Umbridge is Head Mistress." Harry was surprised by how much hatred fallowed those words.

"Yes now. You forget that I have my fathers invisibility cloak, and I need to talk to you about something but not here." and as he got up to go get the cloak he heard her voice in his head.

_"I wonder what he wants to talk about?"_

"Okay Harry go get the cloak."

So Harry went up to the dorm room making sure not to wake up Ron, grabbed the cloak and went back down to Hermione. They walked through the castle until they got to the entrance hall, where they crept out of the school and into the grounds to and eventually to the edge of the lake, where they sat under the same tree that Lily and James sat under when they were together.

As they took off the cloak they gazed out across the lake and seen the stars reflection, Harry just started to look up at the stars when Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Harry what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You asked me if I liked any other girls and I told you that there was only three others. And I believe you already know two of them. The first is Ginny and the second one is Tonks and the Third is you Hermione."

Her voice was in his head again _"Oh my god. He does does like me but I sort of like Ronald. What am I going to do?"_

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, smiled and kissed his cheek " I like you harry but I also like Ron, and I really don't want to hurt him."

" I understand." Harry said before he put his hand at the base of her neck and brought her face closer to his. After a moment of staring into her eyes Harry kissed her passionately for a few minutes.

When they broke apart Hermione withdrew from his embrace and walked to the waters edge, Harry stood on the stop for a second to gather his thoughts and then followed her to the water.

"Listen Hermione I'm truly sorry for kissing you, I don't know what came over me."

Her arms were folded underneath her breasts which were more pronounced now and Harry was staring at them hungrily.

"Viktor kissed me near here after the second task and that's when I realized that I didn't want him, that I wanted..." Her voice trailed off almost like she was afraid to saw what she wanted.

"What do you want Hermione?" Harry really did want to know what she wanted and the mind reading spell want working for some reason.

"I want you to leave me alone." and with that she ran back to the castle. Instead of chasing after her Harry stood by the lake wondering how much he had severely fucked up.

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next morning he just laid there in bed _" thank god for the weekend"_ he thought to himself. He was the first to wake in his dorm, so he just stayed in bed until everyone else was awake and left. _" I might just stay in bed all day today and hopefully this will all just be a dream and tomorrow it will be as if nothing had happened."_

He felt worse then ever before because he had hurt Hermione and he wasn't sure if he could face her right now after what he had done. _" I wonder where Harry is?"_ Harry was startled when he heard this, he thought someone was still in the dorm so he flung the curtains open but he saw no one. _"crap I forgot to cast the counter spell."_ As he laid back down he grabbed his wand and cast the counter spell and feel back asleep. He awoke with a start when the door slammed shut.

He grabbed his wand and casted accio for his glasses and was just able to put them on when the curtains around his bed were yanked open.

"Harry James Potter What do you think your doing laying in bed all day?" Hermione asked rudely.

"I... um... didn't want to face you after last night ." Harry stammered.

"It figures. Just because you kissed me doesn't mean that we can't still be friends."

"But you told me to leave you alone."

"I was confused at the time Harry.. Now get up and get dressed. Ron is with Fred, George and Ginny doing something stupid so I'm bored and I thought we could do something."

"Like what?"

Hermione turned around and walked to the end of his bed knelt down and opened his trunk, grabbed some clothes for Harry and the invisibility cloak. She stood up and threw the clothes at Harry. "I thought we could sneak into Hogsmeade."

"Okay I will go with you but first you have to get out so I can change."

"I have seen you in your underwear before."

"What! When?" Harry asked feeling his face heat up.

"One summer at Ron's, Ginny and I wanted to show you something in her room so we came up stairs and opened the door, and you were in your underwear with your back towards us. So we closed the door a bit and then you turned around to face the door." this time it was her turn to blush.

They stood there looking at each other, then finally Harry took off his pj shirt and put on his Muggle shirt and then took off his pants and slipped into his jeans. He looked at Hermione "Okay we can go now."

Harry grabbed the cloak from Hermione but before he put the cloak on he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him and then threw the cloak over the both of the. They walked to the statue that was covering the secret passage to honey dukes.

"Um Harry why is your arm still around my waist?"

"Sorry if it bothered you but because we're not as small as we use to be we have to be closer to each other. Don't worry I'm not trying anything romantic." But Harry really wished her could.

They walked through the tunnel into Honey Dukes and then from there into the 3 broomsticks where Harry and Hermione stole some Fire Whiskey. They walked to the Shrieking shack where they drank the bottle of Fire Whiskey, Harry decided to try the mind reading spell again.

Almost immediately he heard her thoughts _" Oh my god I'm really drunk. And right now all I want is Harry."_

Harry was about to kiss her again when they heard voices coming from the tunnel underneath the womping willow.

"Hermione I think someone is coming."

"Shit grab the empty bottle and throw the cloak on us." Hermione said franticly.

They had just gotten under the cloak when Ron and Ginny walked into the room. Ron grabbed Ginny's ass and kissed her neck, he then took off his pants and sat in a chair and told Ginny to go at it. She got down on her knees and started sucking his dick.

Harry and Hermione stayed to see if anything else would happen but nothing did, so they followed Ron and Ginny out of the shrieking shack and into the tunnel but they followed at a distance. It was a non-spoken agreement that they were never going to speak about what they had just witnessed , so they started talking about other things. They were still pretty drunk when they got near the lake when Harry remembered what Hermione had thought so he put his arm back around her waist and this time she didn't say anything. They walked up to the same tree as last night and sat down together.

"Harry I love you."

Harry was startled when he heard this and for a moment he didn't know what to say but then he remembered.

"Hermione I love you too."

He put his hand on the back of her neck like he had the night before and he kissed her. When the broke apart Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will. I;m sick and tired of waiting for Ron and it's nice to be wanted by someone."

"Hermione I've wanted you since our third year."

They kissed and sat by the lake until it was almost time for the feast by which time they were completely sober. They walked back to the castle and up the winding staircases until the reached the common room, they changed into their robes and walked back to the Great hall holding hands.

When they got to the Great hall all of the Griffendors stared at them as they waled up to the table holding hands, when they reached where Ron was sitting the whole table had gone quiet.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron asked

"Ron calm down will ya, Hermione and I are dating now."

"What the hell man? You knew that I liked her and yet you still asked her out!"

Harry grabbed the front of Ron's robes and pulled him towards him, "you didn't care about you feelings for her or my feelings for Ginny when you screwed around with her today." Harry whispered into his ear. Harry let go of Ron's shirt with a little push. Ron then sat up straight but all color was gone from his face.

Chapter 3

After the feast Harry and Hermione took a moonlit walk before returning to the common room. Ron was sitting in front of the fire when they entered, Hermione said goodnight to Harry and went up to bed before Harry could give her a kiss goodnight. Since the common room was now empty harry sat in his favorite chair beside Ron and the fire place.

"Um Harry the person you saw me with today wasn't Ginny, it was Luna."

"You were with Luna but she looked like Ginny."

" Ya I know but that's because she took Polyjuice potion to look like Ginny. Its the only way for us to see each other without being bugged and Ginny's okay with it."

"Okay well that's really weird and should so stop before someone else sees the two of you."

" Ya I know it should but not yet and its not as weird as you and Hermione dating each other."

"Ron shut up. We love each other and there nothing you can do to change that." with that said Harry got up and went to bed and on the way up the stairs he cast the counter charm for the mind reading spell.

The next day was Monday and all the classes Harry and Hermione had together they held hands except for potions because Snape was being a real prick and all the other Slytherins were having a laugh because Harry and Hermione were dating. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff thought it was really cool that Harry and Hermione were dating and they even encouraged then and so did many of the Professors, however, Ron was the only person who wouldn't be anywhere near them or talk to them.

Harry and Hermione were okay with Ron not talking to them but after a week they kind of missed him so when he stumbled through the portrait hole with a broken nose and a black eye Harry realized that this had to stop, so as Ron sat on the couch Harry got up and walked over to him. "what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh nothing just got into a fight with Malfoy and his friends... And it's all because of you two." he said pointing to Harry and Hermione.

"Because of us... Ron you truly are stupid." Hermione said as she got up and went to bed without saying any anything to Harry.

"Now what the hell happened?"

So Ron began to tell harry about how Malfoy cornered him in the hall and had made fun of him because Harry was dating Hermione, and then Malfoy started in on Harry and Hermione after a while Ron had enough so he punched Malfoy in the face but before her could do anything else Malfoy's goons started beating on Ron. When Ron was done he and Harry just sat by the fire silently until they were both tired and they went to bed.

The next morning Harry got up early to find Hermione already awake and sitting in the common room, so Harry sat beside her and gave her a kiss before telling her what happened to Ron, after he was done they both agreed that it would be better if they all stuck together again for the time being, so they sat cuddling on the couch until Ron came down and they told him what they had decided.

Everything was great up until the attack on Mr. Weasley at the Department of Mysteries, and Harry had to leave with the rest of the Weasley's but the thing that sucked for Harry was that Hermione had to stay at Hogwarts.

Harry was miserable the entire time he was away from Hermione, the only thing that made him happy was being in Grimmald place with Sirius. One of the times Harry was alone with Sirius he had asked if he and Hermione could share a room when she came, Sirius said that it was okay with him. However, it wasn't until Mrs. Weasley had asked Ginny if she would be okay with her if Hermione bunked with her of Christmas break that Harry told her that Hermione would be sharing a room with him, which lead to him being lectured for over an hour on how it was wrong for two you teenagers to be sharing a room together. Near the end Sirius had gotten in to the lecture but he was defending Harry and in the end Molly finally gave in and let Harry have his way. Later that day to Harry's surprise Hermione showed up.

Harry brought Hermione up to their room, which had two beds but they both looked at each other and smiled and the picked the one furthest away from the door. Before they went to bed Hermione placed the bolt in the door to stop Krecther from coming into the room and also placed several other locking charms. As she changed into her silk night gown Harry placed a Silence Charm that he had seen and heard some of the Professors use when he was under the invisibility cloak, Harry then slipped out of his pants and took off his shirt and together they crawled into bed. When Harry woke up Hermione was still sleeping, he noticed that his hand was cupped over her breast, when he looked at her face he saw that there was a huge smile spread from ear to ear.

Chapter 4

Harry woke Hermione up after he removed his hand. "Good morning my sweet. You better get dressed before Fred and George appreate in here." Harry kissed her cheek before getting up and getting dressed himself.

"Morning." was all she said before she threw off the covers and got out of bed. They had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

They took off all of the charms they had cast last night. When they open the door Lupin was standing in front of them.

"I heard you were here Harry but I never thought you would ever share a room with a girl while Molly was giving the orders."

"Hi Remus, and Mrs. Weasley protested a lot to the idea but Sirius over ruled her and since I will someday inherit this place I should get use to the idea of sharing my bed and room."

"I see so you basicly used him to your advantage."

"Now that is going to far Remus." and with that Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed past Lupin and headed down to breakfast.

When they got to the dinning room Hermione walked in first because Sirius wanted to talk to Harry about Remus. Harry told him what Remus had said and his reply to what he had said. After Harry was finished Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said he was sorry and ran up on the stairs.

Harry turned towards the door, pushed it open and was surprised to see Tonks standing before him. Tonks pushed away from the door and into the room with the black family tree.

"Hi Tonks." Harry was just able to say when Tonks kissed him. (They had a thing when they first met.)

"God I've missed kissing you Harry."

"Tonks we can't do this anymore. I'm dating Hermione and I want to be faithful to her."

"Harry in the wizarding world it is not uncommon for a wizard to have more than one wife. But usually they only have one wife/ girlfriend. I have already explained this to Hermione."

"Okay but I would still like to talk to Hermione about it before we do anything. Is that okay Dora?"

Harry was the only one besides her parents that could call her Dora and whenever he said it she lit up, "Yeah its okay with me." She kissed him again and then left go back to the dinning room, Harry waited a moment before he to went in to the dinning room. When he sat done and started eating everyone looked at him but then the noticed that he wasn't in the mood to talk so they went back to eating and no body talked at all. After breakfast they went outside for some winter fun.

When they were outside everyone decided to have a snowball fight and after about half an hour Fred threw a snow ball at Harry's face but no one knew that the snowball had ice in it until it cut Harry's eyebrow, fortunately Hermione was on Harry's team so she healed it before there was any real damage.

After that happened Harry and Hermione sat on the stairs of Grimmald Place and watched the snow fight, as they were watching Harry asked Hermione if Tonks had said anything and she confirmed what Tonks had told him. So harry told Hermione what had happened in the black family room, after he was done he expected for her to blow up but she didn't.

"Harry I knew what you two were doing in there, Tonks had asked me before she did anything and why didn't you tell me that she was a great kisser?"

Harry was shocked to hear that his girlfriend had kissed Tonks, "I... um... I forgot all about it when I kissed you under the tree the night before we started dating."

Hermione smiled and kissed him "Harry your so sweet but you can be really dense sometimes but that is why I love you."

"I love you to but can you please not call me dense. And your okay with Tonks and I?"

"Yes I'm okay with you two."

Harry smiled "okay... Just out of curiosity what if I was also interested in Ginny?"

"Well then we would have to talk to her about everything and see what she thinks about it. After all she is a phenomenal kisser." she said with a wink

"What the hell babe. How many girls have you kissed ?"

"All of the girls you've shown interest in. I wanted to know what they had that I didn't."

"They should be asking what you have that they don't." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her neck.

Harry pulled away when he heard the door open. When he looked up he saw Mrs. Weasley standing there, but as soon as he saw the displeasing look he had to look away.

"Can I speak to both of you in private?"

So they followed Mrs. Weasley through the house and into the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley shut the door and place a silencing charm on the door and that's when Harry knew that they were going to be yelled at. Hermione squeezed his hand to tell him that it was going to be okay.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Um.. We're dating and doing what couples do." Harry said but right away regretted saying it, because Mrs. Weasley yelled at them for over an hour, when she was done Harry didn't say anything until he knew she was done.

" Who in the hell do you think you are? Your not my mom or Hermione's mom, Hell my mom is dead. The only people in this world who has the right to tell me what to do are Sirius and my uncle and I don't listen to my uncle. Your like a mom to me but you're not and what I do with my life is my business and not yours."

"Mrs. Weasley Harry and I really care for you and are thankful for everything you have done for us but I have to agree with him, we are sick and tired of people trying to get us to do things they think is right, what might be right for them might not be right for us. And you can't tell me that when you were our age you and Mr. Weasley didn't do the same thing."

"I guess you are right Hermione, I have been a bit hypercritical. I'm sorry Harry and Hermione for yelling at the both of you."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he turned his back to her and gazed out of the window. He didn't turn back around until he heard the door close and felt Hermione's arms wrap around him.

They stayed there until Kreature came in and told them that supper was ready. They ate supper as a family and after supper it was time for bed, so Harry and Hermione climbed the stairs to their room, placed the same charms as the night before and also several to stop people from apperateing in. When everyone woke up next morning they got dressed really nicely because they were going to see Mr. Weasley.

Harry talked to Mr. Weasley about him and Hermione and the wizards secret, Mr. Weasley didn't say anything about the secret but he did say that he was proud of Harry for sticking up for Hermione. Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley alone so Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry took a walk and came across Nevile. They talked to Nevile for a bit and then went back to Mr. Weasley before going back to Grimmald Place.

Chapter 5

As Harry walked into his room he smelt the dust from the old room mixed in with Hermione's perfume. She had gotten it in Paris a year ago when she went with her parents. Harry and Hermione had talked about the trip and she confessed that she had bought the perfume for him. It smelt like freshly picked roses from the garden mixed with the sweet smell of HoneyDukes liquid liquorish before it hardens into solid liquorish.

Having smelled her perfume Harry was aching to have her in bed. "I wonder what our first time will be like." Harry thought to him self.

"Harry suppers ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley bringing Harry out of his sexual thoughts. Harry then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

As Harry was walking down the stairs he saw Ginny so he walked up to her.

"Hey Gin there's something I need to talk to you about."

Ginny smiled, looked him in the eyes and said "Harry if it's about the wizard Secret and you wanting to be with Hermione, Tonks and me well I would be more then happy to tell you yes. I'll be your girlfriend too" and with that she kissed Harry and continued downstairs.

Harry was so stunned that it took him a few moments to understand what had just happened but when he did he smiled happily and continued down to supper.

Supper wasn't eventful, expect for Mad-eye, Lupin and Tonks. Tonks was changing her face into the faces of farmyard to make everyone laugh.

Chapter 6

The next week was the busiest since the attack on Mr. Weasley, Christmas was only a few days away so they were all hurrying around to get the house ready for Mr. Weasley's return on Christmas eve.

Since no body had been shopping except for Hermione they decided to go to Diagon ally with of course the Order because of the Death eaters.

Harry went with Hermione, Ginny and Tonks but the girls had to go but something for Harry so he continued down the street a little bit more and then found a lingerie store, so he bought some for Hermione, Ginny and Tonks because he decided that after he had sex with Hermione for the first time he would start dating Ginny and Tonks secretly until they got out of Hogwarts or until Voldemort was dead.

He need to tell them but he didn't know when the right time to tell them was. So he decided to tell them when he saw them before they met up with the others.

Harry walked down the stone path that led to where Tonks told him to meet them after shopping. All of the sudden he heard Draco's voice cursing at the top of his voice about Hermione, so Harry turned to the right and followed the sound of Draco's voice. When Harry got ten feet away he could see Draco and hear him perfectly.

"Why does that stinking Mud-blood like him and not me? I'm a pure blood and Potter is only a Half-blood, hell his mom was a mud-blood and she feel in love with a pure- blood and got married to one so why cant she like me?" He threw his arms up in frustration " What does Potter have that I don't?"

After hearing Draco rant Harry turned on his heel and walked slowly back to the path pondering all that he had heard and witnessed.

When Harry walked up to Hermione he was still in a daze but the moment he smelt her perfume he snapped out of it, Harry put his arms around her drew her in close and kissed her. As they drew apart he whispered his decision in her ear and she immediately smiled.

He turned to Tonks and Ginny and told them of his decision too. They both smiled ans started to walk towards him until he put his hand up and said in a cool tone "I will have you two as my other girlfriends, but after Voldemort is dead or Hermione and I have sex for the first time."

Ginny looked at her feet for a moment and then looked up with a very seductive look that made Harry want her even more. She held his gaze for a moment walked up to him and whispered in his ear " I guess that we have to be okay with that but I want your hard cock inside of me, more and more with every passing second we will always be yours Harry. Never forget that."

Harry was a little shocked at what he heard but then he looked at Tonks and said "I really hope that the both of you know that Hermione might not have sex until after Voldemort is dead."

Tonks smiled at him and said " Yes we know that and that is why we wont die in the war."

Harry smiled back at Tonks, then he looked at his watch and with disbelief said "Oh crap we have to go and meet up with everyone, we're already late."

They took off at a brisk pace and ten minutes later they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"We were so worried when you didn't show up, we were just about to go looking for the four of you." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed towards them her arms out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley that we scared you." Harry said after she hugged him. She hugged the rest of them, then went back to Grimmauld Place where they met Sirius and Mr. Weasley.

They ate supper and then went to bed because Christmas was in the morning. In the morning they woke up and opened their presents, Hermione tried on the lingerie that harry had bought her and then they went down to break fast

The two weeks that followed were uneventful. Then finally it was time to bored the knight bus and they went back to Hogwarts.

Harry managed to make it trough all of his classes for the rest of the term without trouble until his O.W.L.s when he saw Sirius was in trouble and went to his aid. The fight for the Prophecy ended with Voldemort showing himself at the Ministry and Fudge was forced to admit that Voldemort was back. After the fight Harry went back to Hogwarts packed his trunk and went back to the Dursleys for a part of the summer.


End file.
